musicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jeffwang16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Music Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bchwood page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rangerkid51 (Talk) 22:59, November 30, 2011 Jeff, you now have Bur and Admin rights here! Lemme know if you'd like help with merging your songpedia content over to here! Peter 01:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Admin/Bur team now has rights as well. Help? Hey there - I'm available to help out with the transfer if there's anything you need a hand with. Just hit me up on one of my talk pages & let me know if there's anything I can do to help speed things up or make it go more smoothly. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Jeff, The Admin at Music Video Wiki is interested in merging into Music Wiki. Please have a look around- he's an avid music fan and active contributor and has lots of music video content that I think the Music Wiki would benefit from... I hope you will welcome him and his wiki into Music. I am currently recruiting other nich music wikis that I believe would integrate well into Music Wiki and will keep you abreast as I hear back... Cheers, Peter 17:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jeff, sounds great; he will be pysched to be an Admin and we will handle the data import for you...good luck with your studies and great job on here so far! user:Bchwood Re:Advertisement I wasn't advertising my wiki. Your articles have an External Links/Further Reading section, so I was linking to my wiki as we have more information on those topics. I thought that was the whole point of those sections. I actually planned on creating some album and artist articles and linking them to my wiki as well as linking our articles to yours. MasterFred 01:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) *Not to mention I've added my links here before, and never got told I was spamming. MasterFred 01:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) **Dude, chill. It's all good. I never said you threatened to block me. No need to get all uptight. And why must our wikis be competing? Their not even over the same topic. Our wiki is specifically for Christian music, and we have a very religious tone and POV. No, we do not wish to merge. Never. Our wiki's mission is way different than that of this one. I was simply trying to better both wikis, but hey, it's whatever. MasterFred 02:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ***Hey, we all overreact every once in a while. :P Well, we still may link to this wiki over at LifeMusic Wiki, but I'll refrain from doing the reverse here. :) MasterFred 03:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jeff, I wanted to check in and see how things were going. I hope well. Lemme know if you need assistance with anything. A couple of thoughts- I'd like to put up a Grammy poll on the main page asking to vote for Album of the Year; also, you are free to run your wiki as you wish, but the more welcoming you can be to editors/bloggers here the larger your community will grow; just something maybe to keep in the back of your mind... I will have some more possible mergers for you to consider soon, and I will post in your Merger Forum. thanks, user:bchwood Working on Moving Files From Music Video Wiki To Music Wiki I have imported all director pages and renamed them (First Name, Last Name) as well as some Christmas songs/videos. I will try to move others, hopefully, during the next week or two (I am going away for the next two days and I work on the weekend). Cms13ca 03:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jeff, Happy New Year to you. I/we appreciate your SOPA efforts on our behalf; can I suggest an alternative way to entice people to protest instead of denying main page access to the wiki- maybe something along the lines of what they did over at disney wiki which simply provides a link to where you can protest! Best, Peter 06:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Sure, I'd be happy to be one. I just need to add on to the pages I have been working on. Thanks a lot! Hallowseve15 15:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) HI Jeff, Hope you're well...I'm so glad with the traction this wiki is getting! I have a small budget to run a Grammy Pool contest where invite users to make their top Grammy picks and the winner gets an iTunes gift certificate. I'd like to host the contest on Music Wiki! It could include some really fun content promotions around all over wikia which will bring a lot of traffic to your wiki! Let me know your thoughts on this as soon as can please! my email is peter@wikia-inc.com if you want to email me and my skype is Peter.Kalmbach1 if you want to Skype me. Thanks Jeff. Peter 00:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) oh,im sorry,i didnt meant to copy you,if you want me to change it, i can Hi Jeff, thanks for the quick...and positive response! Very excited to run this on Music Wiki. So the idea would be to have set up a blog landing page for the contest and then an entry ballot page, something like the "Music:2012 Grammy Ballot" ? would that work ? more ideas to come soon... cheers, user:Bchwood Hi Jeff, all of our Sopa/Pipa protests have had a very measurable reaction, with both bills going back to be rewritten. The time to protest again and marshall support will be once the new laws are written and put forth, but not until then. We have won a great battle, but the war is still ongoing. It's time to retreat and wait! Thanks for your support.... In other good news, we'll be starting the Grammy campaign early this week on the Music Wiki. We'll need the main page unlocked to do this.... thanks Jeff. user:Bchwood Hi Jeff, Thanks re: mp...we'll be going live with contest tomorrow... here's some art work so you can get a feel for the look of the campaign. Hope u like! user:Bchwood Hi Jeff, just a heads up, contest will go up live today! We'll be doing some interivews with some Admins on other music communities and linking them back here, as well as blogging about Grammy news, tips on voting, etc... Any suggestions for our Calendar of events (which is part of the program), let me know! User:Bchwood